


too late

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Short One Shot, but im doing this for the lolz, i can already feel myself regret posting this, i wrote this at 2am with a bottle of wine in my hand, takes place in 24th ward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they're finally alone *wink wink*





	too late

They are finally alone. 

Kaneki presses her against the wall of her cell and they kiss ferociously, like an unquenchable  
hunger looms inside them. Touka presses her lips to his, and he embraces her and together they  
feel the whole world disappear as they melt and mix into each other. She starts to grind against  
him, making them both moan. 

His hands run up and down her waist, smoothing the fabric of her shirt. His fingers play with the  
hem, but before he could go any further her hand trails to his. 

“You can take it off.” Touka whispers in his ear, her breath turning into moans. He starts to  
unbutton her shirt, each button revealing more and more skin until she was only in her bra. 

His hands wander over to her waist again, all the way up to her breasts and fondles them when  
she abruptly pushes him back and he stumbles until he falls onto the mattress. 

She sits right near his crotch and straddles him while never taking her eyes off his shocked face. 

“Take off your shirt.” She ordered, and he did exactly as she told him. She places small pecks  
on his chest and moves down until she reaches his kaneconda. She wears a innocent grin while  
she unzips his pants. But he has other ideas as he pushes her up and down on the mattress. 

 

He slides her pants and underwear off and continues his journey, placing kisses in between her  
thighs until he trails towards her sex. He spreads apart her dripping wet lips with his fingers and  
begins to lick her clit. 

She feels her whole body in shock and grabs on to his hair. She can feel her cheeks flush red  
and her whole body set on fire, being lifted higher and higher until- 

Oh. 

He hops off the bed, the mattress giving a loud creak. She whines, annoyed that he didn't finish  
what he started and has the urge to punch him in the face. He starts shuffling through and holds  
up something in a very familiar packaging. 

“I got condoms.” 

She blinks at him a few times, completely naked and confused as why he didn't tell her earlier  
(and you know, why didn't he get them earlier) 

She lightly touches her abdomen. 

“Well i think it's a little too late for that now.” she mutters under her breath. She did not expect  
him to answer, 

“What?” 

Her eyes widen, 

“What?”

**Author's Note:**

> im dead inside


End file.
